regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 11
]] Recap 7th June, 1511 Yetel. It is late in the afternoon and the party have arrived in a tavern as it rains outside. They order a meal and 3 inn rooms. Sara and Maya talk with Yassi about her wants and desires. Yassi says she just wants to keep the serving the family as she always has. 8th June, 1511 In the morning it is still storming outside. Sami studies his spell books. Maya helps disguise Sara and Bud so they can visit the local Temple. Inside are various priests. Sara goes looking for a cleric of Martha and Bud goes to talk with a the cleric of Astair. Sara finds an elderly Half-Elf Cleric of Martha, Sparkle, and asks to speak with her in private. In private, Sara reveals who she is, and her goal, now she can't be a royal, is to become a better Cleric of Martha, and wants a Healing Proficiency. Sparkle starts teaching Sara herself. Bud talks with the Cleric of Astair, about how to connect to his family after being gone and being in Outlast. About how he sought power and was in an environment where he had to kill another to live himself. Bud also admits he finds pleasure in taking life. Sami walks around the city casting Duplicate Object on his gold coin to get another one. He is spotted by 2 thugs in an ally. Sami start walking away to cast Personal Perception Filter. The 2 thugs sneak up behind Sami and go to seize him. Sami breaks the grip and flees. One of the theives give chase. Sami makes it back to his inn and the thief doesn't go inside. Maya gives Sami a lecture to having a spotter when doing those sort of tricks, and that if the family was actually hard up for money, she would be the better person to go out and steal it. Maya heads outside and spots the thief nearby, looking like his minding his own distance. Maya pulls out a poisoned hair-pin and walks up to the thief and asks him if he knows a place she can stay. The thief tries to be smooth and invites Maya to stay at his place, and leads her down an ally. In the ally, Maya backstabs the thief to death. Maya goes though the pockets of her murder victim and finds 2 keys and 10 gold, before moving on. Maya goes around the block and returns to the inn. Maya talks with Sparkle some more. Her mother was a guard here in Yetel and her father is a guard in Theydin Lod, the nearby Elven town to the South-East. The two had a tryst and went their separate ways. Sparkle has no knowledge of her father at all. Sparkle was adopted into the Questari family before she became a Cleric of Martha. Maya leaves the temple and Bud greets here warmly, happy they are in a city trying to make friends and not murdering anyone. The two head to the markets. Bud has Sara sell 400 gold of his clothes worth 200 gold, claiming they were donations that they need to liquidate. The family are in a tavern. The waitress tells the story of how the city became under the protection of the Questari family. The city guard kicked out the noble families as the war intensified. The Questari family helped clear up the mess, so they ended up in control of the city, as a proxy for the Aboudad Family. The Sha'zhar family have been kicked out of the city. When the family is alone, Sami points out the Sha'zhar are in hiding in the city with their magic. Sami thinks he can get in contact with them in their library. After Maya gives some disguises out before heading out to see the painter from yesterday. The rest of the family arrive at the library in the rain. Maya arrives at the painter's studio. The painter refuses to show the painting still in progress, but allows Maya to stay as he works. The two share a wine. Maya convinces the painter to show her the painting. The painting doesn't out Maya's identify, so she kisses the painter. Maya goes to leave, the painter asks her name, ans she says it is "Joan". In the library, the family request a book on the great families of Akuba. The Head Librarian unlocks the book and takes it out. Bud specifies he wishes to know more about the Sha'zhar Family. They go off in private and talk, with the Sha'zhar Member, Pharis Sha'zhar, disguised as a woman, talks with the royal family honestly in their deep voice, saying that Seb had said they might be heading thus way. They say they never left the city, but get in and out of the Sha'zhar Estate with the use of a secret tunnel from the library. The Sha'zhar Head Librarian offers the family to stay in their estate. While hiding in the tunnel under the estate, Sami casts the messenger spell to send Maya a message. Maya arrives with Yassi and Jane and everyone is back together. In the tunnel Sami researches Brutana the Barbarian and finds that the word to activate the Horn of Blasting is her name in the Barbarian Language. Sara gives Sami the barbarian pronunciation of the name. 9th June, 1511 Bud talks with the Sha'zhar Head Librarian. Sha'zhar are willing to help the family in secret, but they can't give their support to the Haraziem publicly. He also reports that Mistryan Crown Prince Louie has been returned to Mistrya and the engagement with Maya broken. The Sha'zhar Head Librarian says the Haraziem Family could be the ones to save the nation. The family are left alone and argue about their next plans and which faction to join or infiltrate. They end up deciding to pretend to be pretend mercenaries called "The Akuban Knights". After they prove themselves, they will reveal who they are. Maya creates documents of reference for the false mercenary company, and then dresses the part, and heads to the local Questari office and offers their service. After inspecting the documents, the Questari Representative, Laza Questari, agrees to hire "The Akuban Knights" and gives them a task to prove themselves. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes